


now where's your picket fence, love?

by miss_sofia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, imagining aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sofia/pseuds/miss_sofia
Summary: "I am so glad you are a part of my life. It would be so dull if I had to be a part of yours."





	

Sometimes he wonders what it would be like, to not be himself. To be human, to not have lived 900 years, to not know what was all around the universe, to be blissfully ignorant of everything, to not have witnessed as much destruction and not have gone through as much suffering as he has. The feeling is even stronger when he looks at Rose, crooked smile, blond hair tucked behind her ear, washed out jeans and cropped tops, lips shiny with pink lipgloss and eyes glistening with excitement. He wonders how it would feel to be someone like her, someone like Mickey, for instance, someone who would be a part of her normal life, of her London life.  
  
Maybe he could have met her in different circumstances, at a club or through a mutual friend or at the grocery store. He would have wooed her with his wit and without any help from fascinating alien possibilities. Maybe she wouldn't be interested in him then, maybe she wouldn't consider running off on Mickey, maybe he would just pine from afar, try to win her over and then finally give up and find another woman.  
  
When he allows himself to go further, to consider the possibility that she might have liked him even human, even without magic or spaceships or insane adventures, the fantasy gets more complicated. He thinks of a first date, a pasta dinner, candles on the dimly lit corner booth, politely bickering over who gets to pay the bill, a shared cab home and a rushed kiss by the door. He thinks of meeting her mom and he realizes at least that bit wouldn't have really gone all that different. He thinks of going out with her friends, having Mickey look at him with jealousy, having other human normal blond girls whisper things about him in Rose's ear, of trying to get their approval.  
  
Even further, he sometimes thinks of marrying her, a cheesy ceremony and a big party, sweet vows and an understated silver ring. Maybe they could get a house in the country, adopt a goofy dog, have kids (a girl and two younger twin boys), and he would take care of the garden on Sunday mornings while she made him tea, and they would do crossword puzzles together and watch bad telly, and fight over money from time to time like married couples are bound to do.  
  
And then the boredom invades him. He's not human, he's not wired like that. He was born over 900 years ago, on Gallyfrey, and he watched his planet and family destroyed, and he travelled through time and space, and he felt lost and he felt less lost and then he found her, but even her wouldn't be enough to get him to let it all go, to settle down, to put away memories of lifetimes in the TARDIS in favor of a peaceful moment on a linear week.  
  
But he doesn't worry, because every time he lets his mind wander there's an interruption: Rose's voice, cheerful as usual, asking him, with an eagerness he hasn't seen in many people before, "Where should we go now?".

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in 2012 @lj.


End file.
